Alia Iacta Est 2
by Michelle Roy
Summary: Conspiracy. Krycek makes a power play. Scully plays doctor and Mulder learns to trust


TITLE:ALIA IACTA EST 2

AUTHOR: MICHELLE ROY

EMAIL: [MISSMR94@AOL.COM][1] CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ACCEPTED AND COMPLIMENTS WELCOMED WITH A BIG SMILE AND HUG!

RATING: R FOR SOME VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE AND A BIT OF A NUZZLE 

CATEGORY: CONSPIRACY STORY, SCULLY/KRYCEK ROMANCE (WELL, KIND OF A BIT OF THAT)

KEYWORDS: SCULLY, KRYCEK, MULDER, CONSPIRACY

DISCLAIMER: THE SAME AS ALWAYS…WISH THEY WERE MINE, BUT THEY AREN'T. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ALMIGHTLY CHRIS CARTER, 1013 PRODUCTIONS AND FOX. I SHALL NOT BE LINING MY EMPTY POCKETS WITH ANY OF THE GREEN STUFF FROM THIS STORY.

TIME FRAME:AFTER THE MOVIE, BUT BEFORE SEASON SIX. 

SYNOPSIS:KRYCEK MAKES A POWER PLAY. SCULLY PLAYS DOCTOR AND TRYS TO DENY THE WORKINGS OF HER HEART. MULDER TRUSTS SOMEONE OTHER THAN SCULLY (BAD MOVE?). 

ARCHIVING:FEEL FREE WITH DUE CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR. AND IT WOULD BE NICE TO LET ME KNOW WHERE MY BABY…ER, I MEAN MY STORY IS GOING TO BE SHOWING UP.

NOTE: IT ISN'T NECESSARY TO READ THE FIRST "ALIA IACTA EST" TO UNDERSTAND THE WORKINGS OF THIS STORY, ALTHOUGH IT MAY ADD TO THE ENJOYMENT OF IT.

Krycek fought his body's immediate demands for air. The jump from the pier had been an idiotic thing to do but what choice did he have? Meet his maker courtesy of a bullet to the brain from one of the two Russians he'd managed to slip past initially, or take a swim in the freezing waters of the Potomac? He hadn't hesitated.

The water that surrounded him wasn't only freezing; it was completely black. The single, feeble streetlight at the end of the pier provided no light whatsoever in the murky depths. The 2am sky only reflected the darkness of space back into the water. Alex struggled to keep his bearings and wondered how long he could hold his breath before his lungs would burst. He'd been under for about a minute and a half and clung to a column of the pier. Bullets had zipped past him after he initially had jumped, but there had been no activity since. Letting go of the column, Alex swam further under the pier and cautiously surfaced. 

He fought the urge to take loud, gasping lungfuls of air knowing that his pursuers were probably nearby. Krycek still felt the small bulge pressing against his chest from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. A small miracle it hadn't fallen out. Filling his lungs with air, Alex dove back under and began swimming, hoping he could swim far enough with that one breath to escape the sight of his pursuers when he surfaced. The fog that had settled over the river would help.

The frigid water began to play with his consciousness.

Alex fell wearily against the wall of the warehouse, letting water pool around his feet. He shook uncontrollably, cold piercing every fiber of his body. But he'd made it. He had surfaced about a quarter mile away in a marina and was unable to see the pier through the fog. He'd managed to run a few blocks from the marina to an industrial area where he'd felt safe enough to rest for a moment. Alex slowly took out the object he'd put his life in danger for. He stared at the two vials in the clear case. One contained a black fluid, the other an amber hued liquid. "Life and death" he thought to himself as he walked toward a main thoroughfare. 

He had to rest, but where? He could think of only one place and that place held risks all it's own. But it was the only place he could think of that might offer him the possibility of seeing another sunrise. 

Once he reached the crowded boulevard, Krycek hailed a cab. He ignored the stare of the cabbie at his drenched clothes. "Georgetown" he commanded through chattering teeth "as fast as this fucking car can go"

*******************************************************************************

The soft rapping on the window by her bed startled Dana Scully out of a sound sleep. Instantly awake, she grabbed the gun she kept in the nightstand drawer and approached the shaded window cautiously. The voice she heard softly calling her name made her cringe. Alex Krycek. A few months ago they'd had a tryst that defied logic. While she immediately known she'd made a mistake, in the months that followed she couldn't bring herself to regret her rendezvous with Alex. 

She lifted the shade, keeping the gun in her hand. Alex was standing there wet from head to toe, unable to stop shivering. She motioned him to come around to the front of the building. Walking to the panel to buzz him in, she felt a little uneasy at the thought of letting this criminal in her apartment. After all, it was here that he might have taken part in the killing of her sister. Banishing that thought from her mind, she shifted to her doctor mode. She buzzed the door until she heard it open. Opening her own door, she was shocked at the sight of him - soaking wet, shaking and skin so pale as to be a light blue color. He staggered toward her, taking the arm she offered him. "Krycek, my God what happened to you?" She led him to her couch, grabbing an afghan from a chair and wrapping it around him. "You may be suffering from hypothermia. You have to get out of those clothes."

Alex managed a smile and continued to shake as he slid out of his jacket. He watched her disappear into another room. "Miss me that much, did you?" 

"Don't start with me" she managed to blurt out forcefully as she came from her bedroom laden down with blankets. She watched him peel off the remainder of his clothes and instantly wrapped the blankets around him. "I was in a state of psychological shock that night." She struggled to get a pair of her small socks on his rather large feet. "I have since come to my senses." 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes it easier for you Dana. You should try being honest with yourself."

"You're hardly one to be talking about honesty Krycek."

He could feel the shivering beginning to subside. "Touché."

As warmth began to penetrate his skin, he was unable to fight the overwhelming exhaustion that was taking hold of him. Seeing that he was unable to keep his eyes open, Scully resigned herself to the fact that he was going to have to stay at her apartment tonight. Sighing heavily, she helped him get his feet onto the sofa. He was out before he was horizontal.

Scully picked up the pile of soaked clothes and walked them to her washing machine. Refusing to do Krycek's laundry, she threw all of them except the leather jacket in the dryer, removing his wallet from the jeans first. She grabbed the jacket on her way back to the living room and patted it down. "Not like him to not have a weapon" she thought. 

She came to the inside pocket and felt a bulge there. Reaching in, she produced the clear case. Scully eyed the contents of the case in horror knowing all too well what it contained. She looked at the sleeping figure of Krycek and wondered what in the hell he was doing with it. She wanted to take this to a lab immediately for analysis, but wouldn't dare leave Krycek alone in her apartment. 

Scully picked up her phone and dialed the numbers she could recite in her sleep. "Pick up Mulder, damn it." 

She let the phone ring until she was cut off. She called his cell phone. 

After several rings, "Mulder"

She sighed in relief. "Mulder, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Michigan."

What the hell? "Why are you in Michigan?"

"I'll tell you later. What's wrong?" 

Scully told him the events of the evening. Fox excitedly stammered out that she should hide the case from Krycek and that he'd be there as soon as he could. "Scully, do not let him know that you have that case. Shoot him if you have to." Mulder paused. "In fact, shoot him _please_."

Scully hung up after telling Mulder not to tempt her and hid the case. She settled into a chair opposite Alex. She couldn't even bring herself to trust him while he slept.

*******************************************************************************

Scully awoke with a start, momentarily unaware of why she was sleeping in a chair in her living room. Seeing the empty blankets across from her brought it painfully back. She quickly looked at the clock on her VCR – 5:00am. Still dark.

Where was he?

She heard Krycek's muffled voice coming from her utility room and walked slowly towards him. Before she could get to the edge of the doorway, she heard him hang up her phone. She peered quietly around the door and saw him getting dressed. Turning, Scully quickly made her way back to her chair. Krycek emerged wearing his dry, wrinkled clothes. "

"You can't leave Alex. You may need medical attention."

He strode toward her, lifting the jacket from the chair. "I'm leaving Dana. Unless you're offering to examine me personally."

Scully said a silent prayer that he wouldn't realize the case was gone. "Let it go Krycek. Looking past the fact that you will never be touching me again, you still have to contend with the fact that you are in no condition to physically exert yourself in any manner. You need rest and an electric blanket."

He put the coat on as he approached Scully. He stood too close to her. "Let me be the judge of that. Besides, I know a better way to generate heat Dr. Scully. Care for a demonstration?"

Anxiety, lust, fear, denial; they all pummeled Scully, competing for dominance. Had he noticed that the case was missing? Was he just playing with her? She looked up at him trying to disguise all the emotions that she knew were playing across her face.

Alex could not believe she wasn't shoving him out the door. Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised to be facing the business end of her gun. (He'd been cursing himself for dropping his during his foot chase with the Russian idiots) She looked at him with eyes clouded in confusion. 

Something began to gel in Krycek. A calm overtook him. 

He touched her smooth cheek. 

She didn't pull away, didn't flinch. 

Krycek felt himself begin to disappear in her liquid eyes. Did he see trust there?

He moved slowly to kiss her, letting his lips graze hers tentatively. 

Dana met his lips with her own, warm and inviting. She drew him into her, encouraging his kiss. This was unimaginable, unthinkable, and she cursed her lack of will, but still this was utterly impossible to deny. 

Alex kissed her with a tenderness he hadn't known he was capable of. If she could bring this out of him, what else was she capable of? Could a woman get to the core of a desperate man, right to the brutal center of his soul and reverse the course of that man's life? The answer held too high a price.

Krycek broke the kiss slowly, trying to hold on to it for as long as possible. Scully held the potential to become a dangerous force in his life. But he knew she was beyond his grasp. He chose his path; one to be walked alone.

Letting his lips graze hers, he whispered against her mouth, "Never say never Scully."

He broke the kiss and quickly walked out the door, leaving Scully a mess. She felt relief immediately – he hadn't realized the case was missing. Still there were her undeniable feelings for the probable murderer of her sister to contend with. The workings of the heart were foreign to Dana. How could you have feelings for someone you could honestly say you loathed? 

She knew that she had to get out of there as soon as possible and get the vials to the FBI lab. She quickly threw on some shoes, ran her fingers through her hair and relegated her thoughts of Krycek to the back of her mind. Grabbing the case from the freezer and throwing her gun into her coat pocket, she dashed out the door.

Right into the arms of Alex. He grabbed hold of her upper arm, twisting slightly. Fire burned in his eyes. "Dana I think you have something of mine."

"Krycek, I don't have time for this. Skinner called. I need to get down to the Bureau right away." She struggled. "Let go of me Krycek!"

Alex's eyes had gone black and cold. His voice was low and filled with fury. "Make no mistake Agent Scully, I will kill you where you fucking stand. Give me the goddamned vials _now_" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Krycek." Scully winced as he gripped her tighter.

Deuce card time. "I have a videotape that says you do."

He's bluffing. He has to be. God please let him be bluffing. She knew he wasn't.

Krycek saw panic spread across her face. Time for the kill. "I'd hate for it to end up on AD Skinner's desk. Or perhaps in Mulder's private video collection? From what I hear, it would fit right in."

He had her boxed in. He knew it. That smug, self - satisfied look on his face said it all. She wanted to take her gun and blow it off. "What's in the vials Alex?"

"A version of life and death that not even my cigarette smoking friend knew existed until tonight. I'm sure he's being filled in as we speak by a few very perturbed Russians." His hand went to her throat and he shoved her against the wall. "I don't want to kill you Dana. _Give me the fucking vials._"

Resigned, she reached in her pocket and gave the case to Krycek. 

"Thanks sweetie." He grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her mouth to his in a violent kiss. Turning on his heel he walked through the front door of her apartment building, turning only to say with a vicious smile "have a good day at work hon."

Scully ran to the front door and put her eye to the peephole, hoping to see which way Krycek was heading. At that moment, a car pulled silently up to the curb in front of Scully's building and stopped just long enough for Krycek to get in. She ran out as the car sped away and saw the license plate was US government but the car sped around the corner before she could get numbers. 

"Damn!"

Mulder pressed down on the gas pedal a little further than he should have. But speed was the name of the game tonight. From literally running to make the plane at Detroit Metro Airport to dashing to retrieve his car at National Airport and now speeding down the street adjacent to Scully's, he hadn't stopped yet. Screeching around the corner, he saw Scully running from the front yard of her apartment building toward the door. He saw her look toward him and reverse directions, running straight toward him. He stopped and she threw herself in the car. "Go Mulder! Krycek called someone from my place. They just left!"

"He got the vials?"

"Yes." Scully hesitated and closed her eyes, grappling with her conscience. "He found them in the freezer and left as I was waking up. I was too late." 

Mulder turned a corner and saw a car not far up the road from them. He pushed his car as fast as it would go. "Did he say anything at all that might indicate where he's going?"

Scully had her cell phone out and was dialing. "He did tell me something that you should be aware of. He told me that what the vials contain is a new strain of black oil and a new antidote. I think he stole it from some Russians. Mulder, he said that his cigarette smoking friend was unaware of its existence until tonight."

The car in front of them began speeding up. Mulder was going dangerously fast. His mind raced. New strains? What did Krycek want with them? "Scully, why did he come to you?"

Scully disconnected the connection on the cell phone and dialed another number, eyeing the road in front of them with not a little terror. Mulder was going near 90 miles per hour and the car in front of them was actually losing them "I have no idea why. The only reason I can think of is that he knew he needed a doctor and couldn't go to a hospital. Mulder, he was soaked to the bone and near hypothermia. I didn't even get a chance to ask him why."

The cell phone finally connected with the FBI. "Gary, this is Scully. There was a phone call placed from my apartment about 15 minutes ago. I need to know where."

A minute passed before Scully got her answer. She shut off the cell phone and from the look on her face, Mulder knew it wasn't good news. "I bet he didn't call the pizza boy."

She sighed, defeat dripping from every word. "We'll never know. The number isn't registered to anyone. The number must've been disconnected since Krycek called it."

"Damn Scully, why am I not surprised?" 

The car in front of them, now visible just by the taillights, braked suddenly and turned left. Mulder turned when he got to that point and saw the car parked alongside one other in front of a church. All was still. 

"How long has it been since you've been to confession Scully?"

If only he knew how badly she felt the need to go. "Too long Mulder. Too long."

Mulder parked the car around the corner from the church. They approached the side door of the church cautiously, guns drawn. Both agents tensed up as they reached the door. Mulder opened it tentatively. 

Krycek had tried smoking when he was in college but found it repulsive. The smoke that was being blown in his face made him want to retch, but he fought the urge. 

Smoke curled around the cigarette smoking man's head and his voice echoed through the empty church. "You've made some very serious enemies tonight Alex."

"Well, I'll just add them to the list."

The cigarette smoking man allowed himself a smirk, admiring his one-time protégé. Alex Krycek was a survivor with good instincts and at one time had all the potential to become a true force in the consortium. His conflicting loyalties had put an end to any plans for leadership the cigarette smoking man had for him and very nearly had cost Krycek his life on more than one occasion. But he knew that behind it all self-preservation and revenge drove Alex Krycek. 

"They told me of an important discovery. Something new that they accuse you of stealing from them. Something that I'd be very interested in retrieving for them."

Krycek looked at him with disgust, hate burning in his stomach, bile rising in his throat. "That's why were here isn't it."

"I'm sure there's something you want." 

"Brilliant deduction." Krycek eyed the burley man who the cigarette smoking man had dispatched to drive him. He stood just shoulder to shoulder and just in front of him, taking most of the smoke right in the face. "Since I can't have your fucking head on a platter, I want in."

The cigarette smoking man looked at him in bemusement. "In? The loop? Alex, do you honestly think the members will ever allow that? You're an ally of Mulder's."

"I'm an ally only to myself. You've seen to that. But I believe in the work and I have something that would protect us." Krycek took a step closer and saw the bodyguard stiffen, stepping between the two of them. The cigarette smoking man motioned him aside. "Get me in – equal status with all the members - or I rule the world alone."

The cigarette smoking man dropped his Morley and twisted his shoe on it, crushing it. He turned, followed by his bodyguard. His voice filled the church as he walked down the aisle. "We'll be in touch."

The bodyguard turned and looked at Krycek who made eye contact and nodded imperceptibly.

From their vantagepoint behind a column they could see them both. "Scully, we could take both of them out right now." 

Scully had to strain to hear him. She looked at him incredulously. "In a _church_ Mulder?"

Mulder shrugged. "Too melodramatic?"

They stood in silence and listened to Krycek make his demands. Mulder looked at Scully with bewilderment when the opinion of Alex's loyalty to Mulder was brought forth. She was a bit astonished herself. They watched as the cigarette smoking man left with his companion and Krycek stayed behind. He stood in the middle of the aisle staring at the altar then at the cigarette butt. As he began to stoop down, Mulder beaded his gun on Krycek, stepped forward and motioned to Scully to do the same. 

Krycek bent to pick up what was left of the cigarette and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up and seeing the agents, he closed his eyes and silently cursed. He stood slowly as they approached him. "It's about time you got here. You missed the party."

Mulder stopped about five yards from Krycek and Scully stayed slightly further back. Mulder's raging eyes betrayed his even voice. "Really? I think we got here just as the keg was being tapped."

Scully kept back of Mulder for fear that her own eyes might betray her. She watched Alex closely and kept her gun hard on him. 

Krycek glanced at Scully and lingered a moment too long. Mulder took notice of the eye contact between the two of them and made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

Alex switched his attention to Mulder. "Mulder, you'd be doing yourself a great disservice if you fuck this up. I am this close to being in a position I've been working towards for God knows how long."

Mulder scowled. "And I should care because…?"

"I'd be working with you."

Mulder laughed out loud. "Krycek you ignorant piece of filth, your delusional mind must've hit a new high if you think that I could actually believe that."

"You head him Mulder. They think I'm your ally. Something must've made them think that."

"If they do believe that it's because you want them to, you manipulative son of a bitch."

"What would I possibly have to gain by having them think I was your ally?"

"Your life?"

Krycek sighed in exasperation, his voice rising. "Jesus Christ Mulder, the fact that they think I'm an ally to you has damned fucking near cost me my life! It's cost me everything! I'm out of the loop because they think I'm sympathetic to your cause. Well Mulder, I'm this close to getting back in and getting in at a higher level than I ever thought I'd be. Goddamned it, if you fuck this up you'll never be this close to not just knowing the truth, but being able to do something about it."

Mulder looked at Krycek and confusion clouded over him. Krycek saw his momentary lapse of steadfast hatred and pounced.

"Think about it Mulder. I came to you when the alien craft crashed. I gave you the information necessary to save the survivor."

"You turned me over to the Russians in Tunguska." 

"And you were injected with a serum that made you resistant to the black oil. Mulder, I saved your life." Krycek searched for the words that would convey the entire scope of what was at stake. "Time is short Mulder and you have no idea of the danger that's coming. The sky is going to open up and rain fire. I can give you the truth Mulder – your precious truth – but it won't mean a fucking thing if I'm not in a position to interrupt the plans. You have no choice but to trust me."

Scully listened intently to their exchange. Mulder was beginning to cave. She could see his hesitation from his stance. His shoulders sagged slightly. Scully stepped forward and went with her instinct. She lowered her gun. 

Mulder looked at her, shocked. "Scully _what _are you doing?"

She looked at Mulder. "I believe him." 

Alex looked at Dana with relief. "Mulder, you have to believe me."

Mulder struggled with his memory. The memory of watching his father die. The memory of Scully's tears and rage when her sister was murdered. How was he supposed to trust this assassin? He looked at Scully pleading for guidance, needing help to do the impossible.

Scully reached up and softly put her hand on his, pressing down and lowering gun. 

Mulder sprung toward Krycek and grabbed him by his jacket, shoving the gun under his chin. "If I even suspect that you might be considering betraying this misguided trust I've placed in you I will hunt you down and make you bleed."

Krycek steeled himself against Mulder. "I'll add you to that list."

The burley bodyguard entered the bank vault with the teller and proceeded to open the safe deposit box. He shot a look to the teller that told her to get lost. Once alone, the bodyguard removed a small, clear case from his pocket and placed it in the safe deposit box. He called out to the teller and she returned, putting the box back into the thick, steel vault and taking his key and hers, locking it safely away.

A tall, lanky man followed the burly man into the bar and sat down next to him. The television behind the bar had a Redskins game on. They made conversation about the game. The tall man bought a round. The burly man bought a round. When the burly man hit on him, the tall, lanky man endured it as a means to an end. 

The two men left the bar and headed to a secluded park. 

Two men went into the park.

One came out.

The tall man walked to his car fingering a key he'd taken off the burly man's key ring.

Krycek entered the wood paneled room to meet with the revolted stares of all the older men. He had expected nothing less. He walked around the room nodding to a few of the men, knowing that they all wanted him dead. Despite their best efforts he was alive and now he was one of them. Alex caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and wondered how long it had been since he'd last worn a suit. Too long. 

Krycek knew he was a marked man. As soon as the Syndicate got the information they needed they'd attempt to discard him. He'd hold back, give misinformation, and stall for as long as possible. He'd bolt only when he felt the noose tightening.

Strolling casually to an empty leather chair he sat down and opened a newspaper, settling in and making himself comfortable. 

A tall, lanky, man strode purposely into the bank vault followed closely by a teller. She took a key from the young man and, pairing it with her key, opened small safe deposit box. The young man took out the only item in the box and slid it into his pocket. The teller eyed him suspiciously. "Sir, this is highly unusual. May I please see your badge again?"

The man produced his badge for her, and satisfied, the teller put the safe deposit box back in its vault. 

Walking through the lobby, the man eyed all the patrons and all the cameras, staying well out of their view whenever possible and turning his face from them when he couldn't escape their glare. Once outside he looked up and down the crowded street clogged with pedestrians and traffic. 

Jeffrey Spender turned and headed into the fray.

   [1]: mailto:MISSMR94@AOL.COM



End file.
